30 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-30 ; Comments *A recording of the complete show (less the tape flips) is available. Sessions *MC Solaar: one and only session. Recorded 1994-12-15. No know commercial releases. Tracklisting *Terror Fabulous: Gun Jezebel (7 inch) Digital-B *Spiritualized: Let It Flow (CD Single) Dedicated *MC Solaar: Relations Humaines (Peel Session) *Free Kitten: Harvest Spoon (7 inch) Wiiija Records *Jacob's Mouse: Hawaiian Vice (7 inch) Wiiija Records *Leftfield: Afro-Left (CD – Leftism) Hard Hands *Spiny Anteaters: 10 Years Ago (CD - All Is Well) Kranky :: (10:30 news) *Bluetones: Number 11 (Various Artists CD - Decade: Ten Years Of Fierce Panda) Fierce Panda *MC Solaar: Le Free Style D'Obsolete (Peel Session) *Spell: Mom (7 inch) Rockamundo :: (tape flip) *Ultramarine: Hymn (CD Single) Blanco Y Negro *Witchknot: Pianist Envy (7 inch – Suck) Flat Earth *Studio Pressure: Touching Down (12 inch - The Physical / Touching Down ... Planet Photek) Photec *Duane Eddy: Detour (5xCD - Twangin' From Phoenix To LA) Bear Family *Barbed: Nowhere (CD – Barbed) These Records *New Bad Things: I Suck (7 inch – Serious Cat) Sticky Records *Figgs: Step Back Let's Go Pop (7 inch) Indolent Records *MC Solaar: Quartier Nord (Peel Session) *Datblygu: Amnesia (7 inch – Putsch) Ankst *Half Hour To Go: Moment Spur (7 inch - Don't Forget The Children EP) I-Sore Records *Roni Size: Time Stretch (12 inch – Exer-size EP) V Recordings *Palace Songs: Untitled (12 inch – Hope) Domino :: (11:30 news and tape flip) *Daddy Screw /Donovan Steele: Kerry (7 inch) Mad House *Dandy Warhols: Dick (CD Single - Little Drummer Boy) Tim/Kerr Records *Future Sound Of London: Far-Out Son Of Lung & Ramblings Of A Madman (LP – ISDN) Virgin *Health Hazard: Societies Rejects (10 inch – Untitled) Flat Earth *MC Solaar: Devotion (Peel Session) *Gila Monster: Reckless Eyeball (10 inch - 165 All Over) Behemoth Records *Mansour Sec: Quinze Ans (CD – N’Der Fouta Tooro Vol.1) Stern’s Africa *Supergrass: Mansized Rooster (CD Single) Parlophone *Oval: Aero Deck (2xLP – Systemisch) Mille Plateaux *Sibling Rivalry: See My Way (7 inch) Alternative Tentacles :: (JP: 'Isn’t it appalling how susceptible I am to flattery.’) *John Fahey: Dance Of The Inhabitants Of The Palace Of King Philip XIV Of Spain (2xCD - Return Of The Repressed ) Rhino Records *MC Solaar: A La Claire Fontaine (Peel Session) *Butterfly Child: Passion Is The Only Fruit 9 (CD single – Beaujolais) Dedicated *Jay Trance: Dek Novel On (12 inch ) Out Of Romford Records :: (12:30 news) *Oblivians: Motorcycle Leather Boy (7 inch) Estrus Records *MC Solaar: Nouveau Western (Peel Session) ::(tape flip) *Fall: Get A Hotel (LP – The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Jonah Dan: Khanna (LP - Dubs From Zion Valley) JKPD Records *China Drum: One Way Down (Various Artists 2x7 inch - Built To Blast) Fierce Panda *Slipmatt: Untitled (Various Artists 8xCassette - United Dance @ Stevenage 23rd August 1994) United Dance Recordings *Benny Goodman: Spaceman File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-12-30 ;Length *02:59:22 ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector